1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record medium, such as a DVD or the like, and an information reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information on the record medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a record medium, which can be reproduced by an information reproducing apparatus connected to an external device such as a personal computer or the like, and can be read in by a computer so as to control the external device, and an information reproducing apparatus for and an information reproducing method of reproducing the information on the record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, video information and audio information for sales promotion may be reproduced by an information reproducing apparatus, such as a VTR (Video Tape Recorder), a CD (Compact Disc) player, an LD (Laser Disc) player, an MD (Mini Disc) player, a DVD player or the like, to reproduce a record medium, such as a video tape, an optical disc or the like. Now, due to recent popularization of Internet, there are rapidly increased cases in which a seller servicing as a provider of the information for the sales promotion or the like has a home page of the Internet. Thus, in order to give the newest information and the detail information and provide the convenience for mail order by using the home page, the information for the sales promotion may include address information of the home page of the Internet, in many cases.
On the one hand, the operation controls, such as a reproduction and a stop of the player and the like, may be also performed through a personal computer by connecting such a player to the personal computer. Hence, due to the operation through the personal computer, after the video information or the audio information for the sales promotion is reproduced by the player, the home page corresponding on the Internet can be called by using the personal computer as necessary.
On the other hand, a standard of giving a linkage function with a home page to a disc, such as an inter disc or a video CD Internet is proposed (refer to Nikkei Multiple Media, pp. 33-34, January 1997, and an academic society journal of video information media, Vol. 51, No. 2, page 192, 1997). According to these standards, it may be considered that address information of a home page stored in a disc is read out by a personal computer to then access the home page by using this address information.
However, the communicating function to the Internet and the like which the personal computer has and the reproducing function of the player are perfectly independent of each other, in the configuration in which the operations of the player are controlled through the personal computer by connecting the above mentioned various players to the personal computer. Thus, this results in a problem that in order to call the home page through the Internet by using the personal computer, the address information of the home page to be image-displayed or audio-outputted must be inputted by a manual operation through a keyboard of the personal computer and the like.
On the other hand, according to the aforementioned standards, such as the inter disc, the video CD Internet and the like, the address information of a home page can be read out from the disc by a personal computer, similarly to the case in which a personal computer reads out an application program from a CD-ROM. Then, in accordance with this read out address information, the home page can be accessed through the Internet by the personal computer. Thus, these standards do not exceed the confine in which an input of the address information by the conventional manual operation is changed into an input of the address information through a CD-ROM drive or the like. Accordingly, the personal computer is used as a user interface to thereby carry out all the controls by using the program of the personal computer. Hence, in order to access the home page under these standards, it takes a long time to read in the OS and the like when the personal computer is started. Moreover, the system may be unstable because of the problems peculiar to the personal computer, such as the generation of a defective sector in a hard disc, the risk of an infection of a computer virus and the like. Especially, according to these standards, since the address information is treated so as to be correlated with an image recorded on the disc, the personal computer is required to have a high control ability. This results in problems that it takes a long time to start the operation and that a user operation becomes complex.
The present invention is proposed in view of the above mentioned problems. It is therefore an object of the present invent ion to provide: an information record medium, which can reduce a burden onto an external apparatus such as a personal computer or the like, when the control in relation to video information to be reproduced by an information reproducing apparatus is carried out for the external apparatus, and further enables an information reproducing apparatus to function as a user interface that is easy for a viewer to operate; the information reproducing apparatus; and an information reproducing method in the information reproducing apparatus.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information record medium on which information to be reproduced by an information reproducing apparatus connected to an external apparatus is recorded. The information comprises: compressed video information; first information, which relates a predetermined image portion in a video image reproduced by the information reproducing apparatus on the basis of the video information, is defined with respect to a position of the predetermined image portion in the reproduced video image, and is recorded at a record position, where the first information can be reproduced simultaneously with the predetermined image portion by the information reproducing apparatus, on the information record medium; second information, which is defined in correspondence with the first information and is recorded at a predetermined record position on the information record medium; and third information, which indicates the record position of the second information on the information record medium, indicates a command to transmit the second information to the external apparatus after reading out the second information, and is recorded at a record position, where the third information can be reproduced simultaneously with the predetermined image portion by the information reproducing apparatus, on the information record medium.
According to the information record medium of the present invention, together with the compressed video information, the first, second and third information are recorded on the information record medium. The first information is high light information or the like in the DVD standard for example. The first information is correlated with the predetermined image portion in the video image reproduced by the information reproducing apparatus on the basis of the video information, and is defined with respect to the position of the predetermined image portion in the reproduced video image. On the other hand, the third information is high light command, the button command or the like in the DVD standard for example. The third information indicates the record position of the second information on the information record medium, and indicates the command to transmit the second information to the external apparatus after reading out the second information. And that, each of the first information and the third information is recorded at the record position where the first and third information respectively can be reproduced simultaneously with the predetermined image portion by the information reproducing apparatus, on the information record medium. Here, this xe2x80x9csimultaneous reproductionxe2x80x9d means a substantially simultaneous reproduction. More concretely, this xe2x80x9csimultaneous reproductionxe2x80x9d is not limited to such a reproduction that the time moment of reading out the information is strictly simultaneous, but includes such a reproduction that the utilization of each information such as the actual display of the video image and the like is simultaneous or in parallel by temporarily storing the video information, the first information and the third information into buffers and the like. On the other hand, the second information is the address information of the Internet which is described as the text information for example, and also the control information to control the external apparatus. The second information is defined in correspondence with the first information, and is recorded at the predetermined record position on the information record medium. This predetermined record position may be within the record area for the text information, such as the user defined file or the video manager, which is away from the position where the video information is recorded toward the inner circumference side in the DVD standard for example.
Therefore, as the information record medium of the present invention is reproduced by the information reproducing apparatus, although the video information is compressed, the second information can be appropriately read out at the predetermined position in correspondence with the request correlated with the video image requested by the viewer or audience who is watching the video image information, on the basis of the first and third information which correspond to the video information and are reproduced in parallel to the video information. As a result, any control, which is supposed to be complicated for the external apparatus since it is correlated with the compressed video information, can be easily and accurately led and performed mainly by the information reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information record medium while drastically reducing the burden on the external apparatus.
Especially, the relationship between the video information and the second information (e.g. an instruction signal) can be recognized easily and accurately as compared with the case in which the instruction signal is outputted while the video information is being reproduced through the personal computer. Hence, the instruction signal corresponding to the video image can be outputted extremely quickly, accurately, easily and cheaply as a whole. Similarly, the information record medium of the present invention is also very advantageous when the second information (e.g. an instruction signal) corresponding to the video image is outputted to the external apparatus, such as the manufacturing plant, the Internet television of the DVD built-in type or the like, according to the information record medium of the present invention.
In one aspect of the information record medium of the present invention, the video information comprises a dynamic image information to display a dynamic image, which is compressed on a time axis, and a still image information to display a still image, which is 2-dimensionally compressed.
According to this aspect, since the video information comprises the dynamic image information, which is compressed on the time axis by the MPEG2 method for example, the still image information, which is 2-dimensionally compressed, and the combinations of these two, the control correlated with the video information becomes more difficult for the external apparatus to perform but can be easily and accurately led and performed mainly by the information reproducing apparatus.
In another aspect of the information record medium of the present invention, the first information includes specific image information to display the predetermined image portion in a display manner different from that for a portion other than the predetermined image portion in the reproduced video image.
According to this aspect, since the first information includes the specific image information to display the predetermined image portion in the different display manner, such as highlight information in the DVD standard for example, it is possible to perform an emphasis-display (e.g. a highlight display) of the predetermined image portion on the basis of this specific image information. Thus, an interactive video image having a high visibility can be realized.
In another aspect of the information record medium of the present invention, the information record medium comprises a DVD.
According to this aspect, since the information record medium comprises the DVD, the video information is compression-recorded by the MPEG 2 or the like. Thus, the control correlated with various video information basically becomes very complicated. However, such a control can be easily and accurately led and performed mainly by the information reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information record medium.
In another aspect of the information record medium of the present invention, the second information includes address information in a communication network, and the external apparatus comprises an apparatus which can be connected to an address indicated by the address information on the communication network.
According to this aspect, when the second information including the address information of a home page etc., in the communication network such as the Internet for example, is transmitted, the external apparatus such as a personal computer etc., which has received this transmitted second information is connected to the address indicated by this address information on the network. Therefore, it is possible to automatically connect the external apparatus to the address correlated with the video information by means of an easy operation, mainly by the information reproducing apparatus.
In another aspect of the information record medium of the present invention, the second information includes control information to control the external apparatus in relation to the reproduced video image, and the external apparatus comprises an apparatus which can be operated in accordance with the control information.
According to this aspect, when the second information including the control information to control the external apparatus such as a manufacturing plant, a manufacturing facility or the like in relation to the reproduced video image for example, is transmitted, the operation in line with this control information is performed by the external apparatus, which has received this second information. Therefore, it is possible to easily and accurately perform the control correlated with the video information by the external apparatus.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by an information reproducing apparatus connected to an external apparatus, for reproducing the above described information record medium of the present invention. The information reproducing apparatus is provided with: (i) a reading device for reading out the video information, the first information, the second information and the third information from the information record medium; (ii) a processing device for applying predetermined processes including an expanding process for the video information with respect to the read out information to generate output data for displaying the video image; (iii) an inputting device for inputting a selection instruction related to the position of the predetermined image portion; (iv) a first recognizing device for recognizing the first information from the read out information, which is defined with respect to the position of the predetermined image portion in accordance with the selection instruction inputted by the inputting device; (v) a second recognizing device for recognizing the third information corresponding to the first information recognized by the first recognizing device from the read out information; (vi) an extracting device for extracting the second information which is recorded at the record position indicated by the third information recognized by the second recognizing device; and (vii) a transmitting device for transmitting the extracted second information to the external apparatus in accordance with the command indicated by the third information recognized by the second recognizing device.
According to the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the video information, the first information, the second information and the third information are read out from the information record medium by the reading device. Then, the predetermined processes including the expanding process for the video information are applied with respect to the read out information by the processing device, so that the output data for displaying the video image is generated. Here, when the selection instruction related to the position of the predetermined image portion is inputted by the inputting device, the first information which is defined with respect to the position of the predetermined image portion is recognized from the read out information, by the first recognizing device, in accordance with the selection instruction inputted by the inputting device. Further, the third information corresponding to the first information recognized by the first recognizing device is recognized from the read out information by the second recognizing device. Then, the second information, which is recorded at the record position indicated by the third information recognized by the second recognizing device, is extracted by the extracting device. Finally, the extracted second information is transmitted to the external apparatus, in accordance with the command indicated by the third information recognized by the second recognizing device, by the transmitting device.
Therefore, as the aforementioned information record medium as well as any one of its various aspects of the present invention is reproduced by the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, although the video information is compressed, the second information can be appropriately read out at the predetermined position in correspondence with the request correlated with the video image requested by the viewer or audience who is watching the video image information, on the basis of the first and third information which correspond to the video information and are reproduced in parallel to the video information. As a result, any control, which is supposed to be complicated for the external apparatus since it is correlated with the compressed video information, can be easily and accurately led and performed mainly by the information reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information record medium while drastically reducing the burden on the external apparatus.
Especially, the relationship between the video information and the second information (e.g. an instruction signal) can be recognized easily and accurately as compared with the case in which the instruction signal is outputted while the video information is being reproduced through the personal computer. Hence, the instruction signal corresponding to the video image can be outputted extremely quickly, accurately, easily and cheaply as a whole. Similarly, the information record medium of the present invention is also very advantageous when the second information (e.g. an instruction signal) corresponding to the video image is outputted to the external apparatus, such as the manufacturing plant, the Internet television of the DVD built-in type or the like, according to the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention.
In one aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the second information is recorded at the record position where the second information cannot be reproduced simultaneously with the predetermined image portion by the information reproducing apparatus. The information reproducing apparatus further comprises: a controlling device for controlling the reading device to read out the second information in advance of reading out the video information; and a memory device for storing the second information which has been read out in advance by the reading device. And that, the extracting device extracts the second information through the memory device.
According to this aspect, the second information is recorded at the record position, where the second information cannot be reproduced simultaneously with the predetermined image portion by the information reproducing apparatus, such as a record position within the record area for the text information in the video manager, which is away from the position where the video information is recorded toward the disc inner circumference side in the DVD standard, for example. In this case, under the control of the controlling device, the second information is read out in advance of reading the video information by the reading device, and is stored into the memory device. After that, the second information is extracted from the memory device by the extracting device. Incidentally, if the second information is the text information described in the video manager for example, since the memory capacity required to store the second information can be relatively small, it is practically advantageous to store the second memory into the memory device in advance in this manner. Further, it is also possible to quickly transmit the second information. As a result, it is possible to perform the control for the external apparatus quickly and in parallel to the reproduction display based on the video information.
In another aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the second information is recorded at the record position where the second information cannot be reproduced simultaneously with the predetermined image portion by the information reproducing apparatus. The information reproducing apparatus further comprises a controlling device for controlling the reading device to read out the second information after reading out the video information. And that, the extracting device extracts the second information read out after the video image.
According to this aspect, the second information is recorded at the record position, where the second information cannot be reproduced simultaneously with the predetermined image portion by the information reproducing apparatus, such as a record position within the record area for the user defined file, which is away from the position where the video information is recorded toward the disc inner circumference side in the DVD standard, for example. In this case, under the control of the controlling device, the second information is read out after reading the video information by the reading device. After that, this read out second information is extracted by the extracting device. Incidentally, if the second information is the text information described in the user defined file for example, since the memory capacity required to store the whole of the user defined file may be large, it is practically advantageous to read out only the desired second information after reading the video information in this manner (i. e. , without storing the second information in advance into the memory). In this manner, although the ordinary reproduction operation may be temporarily stopped while the second information is extracted and transmitted, this aspect is advantageous since the memory device for keeping the second information is not necessary.
In another aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the first information includes specific image information to display the predetermined image portion in a display manner different from that for a portion other than the predetermined image portion in the reproduced video image. The processing device comprises an emphasis display device for generating the output data for displaying the video image so as to display the predetermined image portion, which is selection-instructed by the inputting device, in the different display manner in accordance with the specific image information.
According to this aspect, since the first information includes the specific image information to display the predetermined image portion in the different display manner, such as highlight information in the DVD standard for example, when the selection-instructed is inputted by the inputting device, the output data for displaying the video image is generated so as to display the predetermined image portion, in the different display manner in accordance with the specific image information. As a result, it is possible to perform an emphasis-display (e.g. a highlight display) of the predetermined image portion by this output data. Thus, an interactive video image having a high visibility can be realized.
In another aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the information record medium comprises a DVD, and the information reproducing apparatus comprises a DVD player.
According to this aspect, since the information record medium comprises the DVD and since the information reproducing apparatus comprises the DVD player, the video information is compression-recorded by the MPEG 2 or the like. Thus, the control correlated with various video information basically becomes very complicated. However, such a control can be easily and accurately led and performed mainly by the information reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information record medium.
In another aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the second information includes address information in a communication network. The external apparatus comprises an apparatus which can be connected to an address indicated by the address information on the communication network. And that, the transmitting device transmits the address information to the external apparatus.
According to this aspect, the second information including the address information of a home page etc., in the communication network such as the Internet for example, is transmitted by the transmitting device. Then, the external apparatus such as a personal computer etc., which has received this transmitted second information is connected to the address indicated by this address information on the network. Therefore, it is possible to automatically connect the external apparatus to the address correlated with the video information by means of an easy operation, mainly by the information reproducing apparatus.
In another aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the second information includes control information to control the external apparatus in relation to the reproduced video image. The external apparatus comprises an apparatus which can be operated in accordance with the control information. And that, the transmitting device transmits the control information to the external apparatus.
According to this aspect, the second information including the control information to control the external apparatus such as a manufacturing plant, a manufacturing facility or the like in relation to the reproduced video image for example, is transmitted by the transmitting device. Then, the operation in line with this control information is performed by the external apparatus, which has received this second information. Therefore, it is possible to easily and accurately perform the control correlated with the video information by the external apparatus.
In another aspect of the information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the information reproducing apparatus is built in the external apparatus.
According to this aspect, since the information reproducing apparatus is built in the external apparatus such as a television of DVD built-in type, an Internet television of DVD built-in type or the like, the second information transmitted by the transmitting device can be utilized efficiently within the external apparatus in which the information reproducing apparatus is built-in, so that it is possible to quickly and accurately perform the control correlated with the video information. Further, since the inputting device, the displaying device etc., such as a remote-controller, an operation switches or buttons, a key board and so on of the information reproducing apparatus can be commonly used as an inputting device, a displaying device etc. of the external apparatus, this aspect is quite advantageous in a practical sense.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by an information reproducing method, in an information reproducing apparatus connected to an external apparatus, of reproducing the above described information record medium of the present invention. The information reproducing method is provided with: (i) a reading process of reading out the video information, the first information, the second information and the third information from the information record medium; (ii) a processing process of applying predetermined processes including an expanding process for the video information with respect to the read out information to generate output data for displaying the video image; (iii) an inputting process of inputting a selection instruction related to the position of the predetermined image portion; (iv) a first recognizing process of recognizing the first information from the read out information, which is defined with respect to the position of the predetermined image portion in a accordance with the selection instruction inputted by the inputting process; (v) a second recognizing process of recognizing the third information corresponding to the first information recognized by the first recognizing process from the read out information; (vi) an extracting process of extracting the second information which is recorded at the record position indicated by the third information recognized by the second recognizing process; and (vii) a transmitting process of transmitting the extracted second information to the external apparatus in accordance with the command indicated by the third information recognized by the second recognizing process.
According to the information reproducing method of the present invention, in the same manner as the above described information reproducing apparatus of the present invention, although the video information is compressed, the second information can be appropriately read out at the predetermined position in correspondence with the request correlated with the video image requested by the viewer or audience who is watching the video image information, on the basis of the first and third information which correspond to the video information and are reproduced in parallel to the video information. As a result, any control, which is supposed to be complicated for the external apparatus since it is correlated with the compressed video information, can be easily and accurately led and performed mainly by the information reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information record medium while drastically reducing the burden on the external apparatus.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with respect to preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.